The present invention relates to improved apparatus and methods for maintaining the purity of water used in aquariums. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved filtration systems for filtering unwanted toxic compounds from fresh water and salt water aquariums.
A main object of aquarium maintenance is to maintain the aquatic life in a healthy state which typically requires that the aquarium environment be maintained at a level approximating that outside of captivity. Unfortunately, within a closed loop aquarium system, various unhealthy, as well as toxic compounds are created during the life cycle process. These compounds include dissolved proteinaceous elements which form as a result of various sources including leftover food, aquatic life wastes and decaying plants and animals. These unwanted compounds are then broken down by environmental bacteria and converted into nitrates and nitrites. All of these latter compounds, including ammonia, nitrates and nitrites, eventually reach levels which will destroy the aquatic life within the aquarium unless steps are taken to control their levels.
To deal with the problem of toxic waste build-up, several types of filtration systems have been utilized. One approach is to utilize physical filtration wherein the suspended toxic materials are physically trapped by mechanical filters. These mechanical filters typically use gravel, glass, diatomaceous earth and the like to control the level of debris and waste materials in the aquarium water. More recently, filtration material has included fluffy structures of synthetic resin fibers.
An additional known type of filtration for aquariums utilizes chemical filtration to remove or deactivate mostly organic toxic compounds. These chemical filtration systems typically use activated carbon and ion exchange resins which bind to unwanted toxins.
Still an additional type of aquarium filtration utilizes biological filtration. These biological filtration systems utilize living organisms, primarily bacteria, to rid the tank of toxic ammonia. The biological filters typically include spherical elements, typically referred to as bio-balls for growing bacteria. As used herein, the term “bio-ball” is intended to be used in its broadest sense to encompass any physical structure having a high surface area for the accumulation of bacteria for biological filtration.
Still an additional aquarium filtration technique uses protein skimmers which control the level of toxic compounds in aquarium water by the technique of foam removal of dissolved protein compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,965,007 naming Conn et al. as the inventor discloses such a system. Typically, a protein skimmer includes a central chamber having an inlet for the introduction of oxygenated water and an outlet primarily for the release of water. In addition, the protein skimmer includes a vertical column for the communication of protein laden foam and a foam collection container located at the top of the vertical column. In operation, foam is created within the chamber due to the oxygenation of the water which travels up the vertical column to be collected within the foam collection container. Typically, the foam collection container is removable to facilitate cleaning.
Various aquarium filtration systems have combined the biological, mechanical and chemical adsorption elements into self contained external and internal units. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,634; 5,234,581 and 5,554,280 describe a variety of units including biological, mechanical and chemical filtration elements. Unfortunately, even these multiple filtration technique units suffer from various drawbacks. For example, most of these systems require significant maintenance including the removal and replacement of filter medium. Moreover, prior art filtration systems are typically inefficient requiring that the aquarium be constantly supervised and maintained.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a more efficient mechanical/chemical/biological filter system to remove toxic compounds from aquarium water.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved filtration system which requires less maintenance by aquarium operators.
It is still an additional object of the invention to provide an improved aquarium filtration system which is constructed in a simple one-piece unit which can be attached within the aquarium or on the outside of the aquarium housing.
Additional objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following written description which follows.